


aggravated

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Human Sacrifice, M/M, SheithMonth2k17, keith is some kind of minor deity, shiro ... just wants out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '17 - 21/8: SacrificeKeith is used to the yearly sacrifices; they break up the monotony. But this year's ... escapes





	aggravated

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a Very Brief Very Short glimpse of whatever au ive conjured up  
> hope u enjoy :)

The quietest footsteps announce the human’s presence. Lazily perched in a shallow alcove, Keith’s ears twitch with every soft thud, finally opening his eyes as the year’s ‘sacrifice’ presents itself.

A young man, nervously clutching a yellowed leaf as he peers around the cave. “H-Hello?”

From above, Keith watches amusedly as the human wanders further into his domain, head whipping about in fearful confusion. He makes another series of distressed noises; a gulp that echoes in the spacious enclosure. 

Keith should probably go address his new visitor before he keels over in distress, but it’s more amusing to toy with them, he’s found. With a swift movement, he leaps down to the sandy floor, smirking when the human jolts back in shock.

“A-Are you the … Spring-caller?” Keith studies his fine features; the scar lashing his face, worried grey eyes, and curiously unnatural arm. He doesn’t deign him with a response, and the human continues, extending a wavering hand. “H-Here. The first autumn leaf.”

A sneer ripples across his face. Keith snatches the pitiful scrap of vegetation and crumples it into dust. “You humans still think I eat leaves, or something?”

The human dashes a nervous look behind him, to the still-open cave entrance. “No – No, it’s to tell you the plants are dying.”

Ignoring the familiar answer, Keith takes a step closer, bare feet crunching in the sand. He’s shorter than the human in this form, but it doesn’t matter. The man still looks petrified.

“Don’t … run … away,” Keith murmurs, staring into wide grey eyes. He’s had people run before, or attack him – and this human chooses the latter. An arm swings wildly at him, and without thinking, Keith calmly blocks it. The pain takes him by surprise.

Hissing, he cradles his injured arm, reflexively backing away from what he quickly realises is a _glowing purple limb_.

“What the _fuck_!” Human sacrifices are always easy to bend to his every whim – but this one? He stares, wary of the not-human, wary of whatever strange magic he’s carrying with him. “Who _are_ you?”

“I’m Shiro.” The human stares back. “I – I was chosen, this year.” 

Keith gnashes his teeth. “No, what’s the – where did you get that arm? Are you here to _kill_ me?”

Something about his words sends remorse through Shiro, his face crumpling. “I – I don’t know. I wasn’t trying to kill…”

“Hmph.” Keith studies his forearm in a moment of weakness, frowning at the burnt, reddened flesh. It’ll heal overnight, but it’s still a nuisance. Still, his curiosity is piqued. What fae folk are out there, enchanting humans to grant them this kind of power?

Seeing his hesitation, Shiro takes another step back, then another, closer to the cave entrance and freedom.

“You can’t leave!” Keith snarls, “Sacrifices can’t just _leave_! You think you’ll get your beloved spring if the sacrifices just run off?”

That gives him pause, and while the man stares panicked at him, Keith bounds forward, dagger unsheathed – ready to maim, injure, _kill_. It elongates as Keith swings the sharp tip down into Shiro’s chest, and a grin splits his face, ready to feel viscera rupture under his fingertips.

Shiro stops him before he can. The smile falls from his face. “ _What the fuck…_ ” 

The point of his magic-sharp blade has ground to a halt against Shiro’s inhuman hand, and startled, Keith can only watch in slow-motion as a glowing purple blur reaches closer and closer. 

Pain fractures across his nose, and he topples backwards with a screech.

“ _Augh!_ Come back here, you –”

By the time he scrambles to his feet, the cave is empty once more. No sign of any strange young man, except for the ugly wound stretched across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> @swummeng-geys.tumblr.com (feel free to request fics?)  
> twitter: @hashtag_yikes


End file.
